elevators
by wolfgirlalways
Summary: Reid knew he hated elevators. and the only other man on the elevator could at least look worried at their possible death. but no. John Sheppard was relaxed and at ease.
1. Chapter 1

_Reid knew he hated elevators. The last thirty minutes stuck in the unmoving elevator didn't help much. And to make it worse no one would realize he was missing for a couple hours. And to top everything off as he checked his phone for the umpteenth time, apparently he didn't have cell phone service between the 32nd__ and 33__rd floors. _

"_Banging on the buttons is doing no one any good." the calm voice came from the only other man in the elevator. The man that so annoyed Reid. he was calm and relaxed his legs spread in front of him as he leaned against the wall his eyes half closed. So Reid set about doing the only thing he was good at. Profiling. _

_The man was dressed in semi casual pants with a white shirt untucked and a dark jacket. The was something charismatic about him. _

"_My name is Sheppard." he said not even looking up._

"_Dr. Spencer Reid." _

"_Nice to meet you Reid." he stuck his hand up. Reid awkwardly shook it and decided to sit. _

_He looked fit and used to a hard life. He was good at containing fear but Reid saw that he was truly nor afraid in this situation. _

"_You know this elevator can fall at any time causing us to fall to fiery deaths." Reid told him watching for reaction. The man nodded. _

"_it could fall." still no fear. "Is it hot in here to you." he took off the jacket and rolled up the sleeves. As he did Reid Caught a glimpse of a scar on his arm. A circular cut surrounded by four nail marks. _

_(a/n were Ellia fed from him. The four nail marks are her nails digging gin as she fed.)_

"_so what are you in town for?" John asked. _

"_My team and I are working a case." Sheppard answered._

"_Case?"_

"_I work with the FBI."_

"_I would never have seen you as FBI."_

"_Why not?"_

"_You're a kid." Sheppard said. Reid noticed his eyes on the gun and thinking back he knew that John had noticed his gun the second they had entered the elevator together. _

_Reid looked the guy over and saw the outline of an ankle hostler._

"_What do you do with the FBI kid?"_

"_I'm a profiler." Reid said. "What do you do for the military?"_

"_My rank is LT. Colonel. And what I do is classified. How'd you guess?"_

"_There is just something about you." Reid shrugged. A clanging noise was heard from above. _

"_What was that?" Reid nearly screamed. _

"_Sounded like a cable." John said. "The elevator lost a support cable."_

_How the hell could he still not look worried? Reid was scared and angry with the man._

"_We're dead." Reid said sinking further to the floor._

"_So Reid what do you do at the FBI?" John asked. _

_Reid, in need of a distraction answered. _

"_I work with the BAU…. Behavioral Analysis Unit. We profile the bad guys." Reid answered. "Aren't you worried about dying?" he couldn't help but ask. _

"_I've died before." he shrugged. "what did this man do?" then reacting to something Reid didn't quite catch he was on top of Reid. He felt something slice through the skin on his head then for a few moments he knew nothing. _

_John Sheppard was leaning over him when he came to looking at his head wound. _

"_You ok?" he asked when he saw the younger man blinking. _

"_Sure." his hand went to his neatly wrapped forehead. The lining of the jacket was in shreds. And even though he knew little of clothes the jacket had looked expensive. A small red stain was spreading on the white of the shirt. _

"_What happened?" Reid asked. _

"_I knocked you out of the way. Another cable snapped and knocked a bit of the ceiling out. It swiped your head." John finished tying off the bandage. _

"_Did it get you?"_

"_No. My stitches ripped. Jen is going to kill me." John said grimacing. _

_More clanging and the elevator lurched. _

"_Can you keep a secret?"_

"_Who would I tell I am about to fall thirty floors to my death?" Reid voice was scared and excepting. Death was inevitable._

_The elevator fell. _


	2. Chapter 2

"**Oh no….." JJ paused listening. **

"**thanks." she snapped her phone shut and raced into the main section of the police department where the rest of the team was. "Guys you need to see this." she said turning on the TV. The team, expecting to see something about the currant case, where surprised with the picture of the hotel they were staying at. **

"…**.Malfunction was apparently caused by a frayed cable getting caught in a gear. When the problem became evident the rescuers attempted to get inside the car to see if anyone was inside. They didn't reach it in time however before the elevator fell from its location between the 32nd**** and 33****rd floors. It is not certain that anyone was indeed aboard but witnesses last saw SSA Dr. Spencer Reid with the Behavioral Analysis in the FBI, in town for a case and Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, here on vacation. In the lobby 7 guests where taken by ambulance to a nearby hospital while more where just given basic aide on seen. Behind us the Firemen and policemen search through the rubble and debris for any hint of further injuries or casualties. Stay tuned for further information."**

**The whole police department was silent. The BAU ranged in expressions. Rossi and Hotch were grim their faces set. Morgan was furious his cell in his hand as he dialed the kids number. JJ was horrified while Emily was stunned. **

"**C'mon kid. Answer. I need you to call me back." Morgan's voice filled the silence.**

"**You'll have to excuse us." Hotch said to the chief. **

"**Of course. Go, take care of your own." the chief answered from his position slightly behind JJ. He squeezed her shoulder, aware of the pain of loosing a member of your team. **

"**I'll have some of the boys go with you." the whole station clamored to be allowed to go help with the search. **

**When they arrived on the scene. they parked the cars behind the barriers. Waving their badges they were admitted through. **

"**Who's in charge?" Hotch asked and was pointed to a stern looking lady with a clip board. **

"**I'm SSA Hotchner. I'm in charge with the BAU." he said flashing his badge. "What do you have?"**

"**No fatalities. Witnesses saw Sheppard and Reid load up last but they could have gotten off and just be in the building. We haven't got near the car itself yet to look for casualties. Our main priorities was to get the wounded out and let the fire die down." Her eyes said that if there was anyone on the car they were long dead so she was worrying about the living first.**

"**Our team will help with the door to door evac. JJ you stay here with the media. Any sign of Reid I want to know first and immediately." Hotch said. "Keep the stairwells moving and calm." he ordered. Splitting floors with the people from the police department they went room to room. Morgan started with Reid's room. No answer. he used the master card they had been given. Other than the go bag set neatly at the bottom of the bed there was no sign the Reid had ever been here.**

**As he searched he kept dialing Reid's number. The mailbox filled but he kept dialing. **

"**Your all knowing technical analyst." Garcia answered her voice rough as if she had been crying. Have you tried tracking the GPS on Reid's phone?" he asked. **

"**Either it is completely off or……broken." She said her voice wavering on the last word. **

"**He is fine Garcia." Morgan said with more certainty than he felt. **

"**then why isn't he answering?"**

"**The kid probably forgot to turn it on again. He is going to get it when I get my hands on him. He is probably going to turn up with lunch and have no idea anything ever happened."**

"**Thanks my chocolate god. You always no what to say to make a girl feel better." she said clicking the line off.**

** An hour and a half later the building was cleared. The fire was finally winding down enough to get close enough to search for bodies. Though there would not be much left to find. Exiting the building Morgan spotted Reid's car sitting in a parking place and his hope vanished. The team waited silently outside for their worst fears to be confirmed. **

**_A/N only one more chapter. Which will hopefully be posted tomorrow. _**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Can you keep a secret?"_

_"Who would I tell I am about to fall thirty floors to my death?"_

"I need to know. Are you good with secrets?" Sheppard's voice made Reid concentrate on the man instead of the falling. Thinking back over all the things he knew he answered.

"Yes."

"Good then. This is going to be the biggest secret you'll ever know." Sheppard gripped his hand tightly. The other hand moving to his ear.

"Ready for transport." A flash of light.

Reid was amazed to still be breathing. But as he looked around him though he wasn't sure he was still alive.

"Jen is going to yell." A man said with a grin. He was one of the biggest men Reid had seen. With dreadlocks.

"She'll live." Sheppard stated.

"Can't you even go on vacation without trying to die?" another man said walking up to them his head bent over a computer he carried on his arm.

"Missed you to Rodney. I had a wonderful vacation thanks."

"I'm sure." he looked at Reid. Then looked down and punched a few more buttons. He then thrust the computer at Reid.

"Read and sign please." he commanded. "Oh c'mon you ripped your stitches? Again?"

Reid was amazed with their easy familiarity. They were obviously a team.

He read through the page and signed it.

"I said read not scan." the voice came from the man that had held the computer.

"I did." Reid said.

"You had it for what, 3 seconds?"

"I have a eidetic memory."

"Really? That is so cool." McKay said his eyes lighting up.

"Is the med team on the way? Reid hit his head." Sheppard asked.

"Not to mention stitch you up. Again."

"It's not that bad." Sheppard said though his hand had been on his stomach over the red patch for their whole conversation.

"Right."

As they spoke two females came into room one pulling on gloves.

"I see you had a good vacation." The other said her eyes sparkling.

"Leave it alone Teyla." Sheppard growled.

"John." The orange haired lady said her voice almost a whine. "You are without a doubt one of the worst patients I have ever had. I sent you on a relaxing vacation and you come back bleeding. Again."

"Not my fault this time." John said. They were led through twisting passageways to a room that seemed relatively quiet.

"Hello." the orange haired lady came over to him changing gloves.

"What about Sheppard?" Reid asked.

"Another one of the doctors is going to stitch him up. Now let's have a look at that head of yours."

She helped him to lay down. Every few minutes however she glanced over to John as the doctors helped him remove his shirt and lay down. Noticing Reid's glance he grinned.

"What are the odds of being impaled twice in one month?"

Above the slightly bleeding wound there was a slightly older pink scar.

Jen winced.

"You must care a lot about your patients." Reid said noticing her pain at his.

"That…and this one was my fault." she whispered.

"Not in the least" Sheppard said firmly.

"Where am I?" Reid asked.

"Your in the Daedalus. A US spaceship in orbit around Earth. We were beamed out using the subcutaneous transmitter in my arm."

"Earth is years away from that sort of technology." Reid said.

"Without help we would be." John said.

"Help?"

"Asgard mostly. Little grey guys."

"Oh." Reid's voice was quiet.

"I'm going to numb this and stitch it. It isn't so bad."

Reid winced as she wiped the numbing solution over the wound then felt bad because John Sheppard hadn't been numbed and hadn't winced once as they restitched his wounds. He carefully held still while she finished.

"As soon as we get this numbed and cleaned we'll beam you back to Earth. I can imagine your team is getting anxious by now." John said sitting up.

The young doctor put a pad over the stitches and taped it in place. "Think you can keep those it this team sir?" he asked with a grin.

"I'll try."

"You'd better." Jen managed to sound menacing from where she was standing over Reid. He saw the needle coming and concentrated on something else. John finally showed a slight amount of pain wincing as he pulled the shirt over his head. "Careful." Jen said without even looking up.

He looked around at some of the funny equipment as he waited not moving his head. Normal things mixed in with alien devices.

"It's a lot to take in isn't it." She said from where she bent over him.

"Aliens, space travel and beaming." Her voice was awed.

"A little." he agreed.

"Almost done here." she said tying off another stitch.

"Now I want you woken up every two hours. John let the team know. I am not really worried but it's always better safe than sorry. The stitches can come out in two weeks. Before we beam you down I'll give you a prescription for the pain. The first day or so you'll have a headache after that it should go away. But I want you to take the pills no need to be macho." she sent a stern glare to Sheppard. Who didn't look apologetic in the least. He grinned unrepentant

"All right. We're done." Jen said standing back. Reid closed his eyes for a moment against the head rush the numbness was causing.

"Whenever your ready we'll take off." John said.

JJ was watching the tired firemen come out her arms hugging her waist. Her face stricken. This time it looked as if they had truly lost one of their own. She, nor any other member of the team, was aware of the SUV the men waved through the barrier. They turned as it pulled to a quiet stop next to them, the driver side near the team.

The door opened and a man vaguely familiar face slipped out.

With a gasp JJ recognized him. The man in semi casual slacks and a skin tight black tee with messy hair grinned reaching forward his hand.

"Lt. Colonel John Sheppard." this was the man that was last seen boarding the elevator with Reid.

"SSA Aaron Hotchner." the two men shook hands. Hope flashing in Hotch's eyes.

"I was on the elevator with your agent Reid. He tripped going out. I took him to the hospital and got him stitched up. We didn't know anything about the elevator until a few minutes ago." John's smile was charming and the team saw no hint of anything other than truth.

"Is he alright?"

"Fine. Just banged his head. The doc gave him a prescription and said to wake him up every couple hours. She wasn't too worried. He should be fine." he led them over to the passenger side where Reid was sleeping.

"The stuff she gave him to numb him knocked him out. If you want me to follow you to another hotel we can get him in a bed." John said while Hotch nodded.

"Morgan take him to the new hotel. I'll go let the boys know he's safe." he nodded to the silent police men.

Overwhelming relief showed on all the faces he looked at. These people, he noted, where a true team. like his they were more than co-workers. they were family.

"Keep my secret Reid." Sheppard said as Reid drifted off.

"Of course." he managed to mumble into his pillow.

"This is goodbye then." the messy haired man said patting Reid's shoulder.

"Next time you could try to look scared." Reid said finally voicing his agravation that the man couldn't properly look scared in the elevator.

"Of course. Next time." And John Sheppard walked out, vanishing as quickly as he had appeared in Reid's life. Reid hoped things turned out well for the military man and his team.

a/n sorry it took a while. I reread the ending I had and completely rewrote it. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks ;) reviews are appreciated.


End file.
